


"Circle" 1-4

by february22015



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015





	"Circle" 1-4

－Evanstan拉郎 - Curtis/Jack、Johnny/TJ

 

 

－Bioshock AU

－NC－17

－肉。

－短

 

－－－

 

 

Chapter 1－4

 

 

 

兩抹黑影在昏暗的房間中互相緊貼地對坐，黏腻的水聲在接吻的唇舌間流出，

Curtis把手放到對方纖細的腰上，光滑的皮膚讓他不禁用拇指輕輕的磨擦着，大腿上的身軀因這個動作渾身一顫，微微的弓起身，醉人的唇瓣從Curtis的親吻中退了出來，急促的喘息着。

 

Curtis把臉埋到胸前，在微微隆起的胸肌上印下了幾個吻，舌頭滑過早已挺立的淡紅，用牙齒輕磨着，放在Curtis頭上的雙手把他抱得更緊，修長的手指抓着他的短髮。經過一翻蹂躪Curtis終於放開

他，看着那被自己弄得微腫的地方，房間裡的餘光照到濕潤的表面上，對方似乎留意到Curtis的目光，羞澀的把頭埋到Curtis的肩膀上，在耳邊吐出温熱的氣息，試探般用舌尖順着他耳朵的輪廓一下一下的舔着。

小貓似的舉動令Curtis不自覺的挑起嘴角，吻過那漂亮的鎖骨和肩膀去回應，雙手移到的柔軟的臀上，淺淺的在左邊捏了一下，耳邊馬上傳來一下悶哼，他把手伸到更下面，手指緩緩地按着濕潤的小口，試着進入那緊致的地方，感到身上的人不安的顫抖着，他把自己空着的右手放到骨感

的後背上來回輕掃。

 

“放鬆⋯”

Curtis在他耳邊烙下一吻，安撫着他，對方吞了下口水，吻上Curtis的嘴唇。內部被手指緩緩的撐開了並推到更深入，按揉着溫熱的甬道，那雙紅唇不時在接吻間發出的撩人的呻吟。Curtis加快了手指的速度，經潤滑的小口被弄得滋滋作響，他同時感受到對方沒經任何觸碰的器官已在貼

到在自己腹上。他們互相抵着額頭，而那副柔軟的身軀正咬緊下唇，想把所有的羞人的叫聲都收起來，直到唇上的皮膚被咬破。香醇的氣息吸引着Curtis，他憐愛的用嘴唇輕輕磨擦那傷口，把小血珠都抹到自己的唇上，用舌頭細味那種帶着一絲苦澀的甜酒。

體內的手指忽然抽了出來，對方發出一聲驚呼，Curtis雙手圍在他的臀部，把他拉近，手握起自己挺立的下體，在滑溜的臀部上磨擦，細嫩的肌膚上留下了幾道濕潤的痕跡，再放到足夠柔軟的洞口前戳着，觸碰再離開，在細小的水聲之間拉出了幾道銀絲。

雙方的低喘充斥着整個空間，Curtis再次吻上那令他着迷的嘴唇，把碩大的下身一點一點的刺進小口中，透明的液體被擠了出來，頂端被緊緊吸吮着，濕熱的內壁舒服得令他想一下子插到最深處，但

當他聽見那帶着顫抖的哭聲，他稍微清醒過來，停下來讓身上的人慢慢接受。

 

他可沒想到對方竟然會自己一下子坐了下去。二人都倒抽了一口氣，強行擠入狹小的空間，Curtis多少也感到點難受，雖然以男性的本能來說他很喜歡這種略帶攻擊性的佔有行為，但隨之而來的是一種罪惡感，特別當他聽見對方難受的嗚咽時。

“天啊⋯你沒事吧？"

Curtis在擔心他有沒有受傷，而對方只是依舊把頭埋在Curtis肩膀上，沒有回答，雙手緊抓着他的背肌，開始在他身上扭動着腰枝，

抽插了好幾次，Curtis才拋開剛才的理智，才把雙手放到對方的腰間上，用力的挺腰，痛苦的哭聲漸轉甜腻。

“Curtis⋯⋯Curtis⋯⋯”

他喊道，Curtis停下了動作，想要伸出手把肩上的臉轉過來看他的樣子，但就似是沒法控制這一切般，手仍是一動也不動的放在纖腰上。對方因為Curtis的停下，呼出一聲不滿足的悶哼，然後自己上下動着。

“Curtis⋯啊⋯”

誘人的呻吟中不停叫喊着自己的名字，內壁不斷收縮緊緊包裹着他，他故意抓住對方的臀部，對着敏感的地方刺下去，整個抽出，再頂到最深處，白瀆的液體不時從接合的位置流出來，對方受不起這種折磨，甜蜜喘息漸漸渾入了點哭聲。

“不要⋯Curtis⋯"

支離破碎的抽泣令Curtis差點就到了。抓緊他背部的雙手現在無力掛在他肩上，修長的大腿抖得支撐不住整個身體， 只能在怏滑下來的時候靠自己厚實的手臂把整個人托起。Curtis雙手抱緊他的背，把他整個人倒在床上，體格上的差異讓Curtis把較細小的身軀都覆蓋着，手順着大腿滑到穿着吊帶長襪的小腿上，然後把它們都放到自己的肩膀上，吊帶上的金屬扣子隨着Curtis的律動一下一下的磨擦着肩膀。

纖細的身軀就像是個斷線木偶般任由Curtis擺佈，氣若游絲的念着Curtis的名字，似是哀求着他的回應。一份莫名的內疚從心底湧上來。他對身下的人一無所知，無法在耳邊細語對方的名字，無法表達出同等的情感，漆黑一片的環境令他甚至看不見對方的樣子，他能做到的只有是不斷侵犯着這可憐又脆弱的身體，一次一次的挺進似是告訴對方無論如何糟蹋自己身體也永遠不會得到回應。

最終Curtis聽着那抽搐着的啜泣聲在對方的體內釋放了出來，正想把自己抽出來的時候，身下的人哭得更厲害了，他不忍的維持原來的姿勢 ，重新抱起那副身軀，對方就像溺水的人般，用餘下的力氣手腳並用的扣住了Curtis，把自己縮到他的懷裡。Curtis吻上淚濕的面頰，始終都不知道他的名字。

 

 

－－

寫了肉文才發現自己是有多詞窮⋯

雖說沒表明對方身分是誰但誰也猜到那是誰（掩臉）

 

（裸體）吊帶襪是個人喜好，文中的是男用吊帶襪（並非把女性用的套用到男性身上的那種XDD）

用彈性的帶環在小腿上，再用上面的扣把襪子拉直來防止它下滑，流行於30至40年代。


End file.
